Le Règne de la Terreur
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Hiruma tient beaucoup à son carnet noir, c'est bien connu. Mais il existe de nombreux carnets noirs, et il n'est pas le seul à y tenir… Certains objets ne doivent pas changer de propriétaire.[Crossover avec Death Note] [Il faut que j'arrête mes conneries]


Disclaimer : Hiruma, ses compagnons et son vilain carnet tout noir sont la propriété de Yusuke Murata et de Riichiro Inagaki ; Light, ses shinigamis et son vilain carnet tout noir sont la propriété de Tsugumi Ohba et de Takeshi Obata.

Note du goupil : Mmh, je ne suis certainement pas la première à qui cette idée soit passée par la tête. Mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est, quand quelque chose a décidé d'élire domicile sous votre crâne jusqu'à ce que vous l'ayez couché sur le papier... n.n'

Deuxième note du goupil : Pas franchement de spoilers pour Death Note. Juste pour l'existence de Shido (ou quel que soit le nom que la version française lui donnera), mais bon, c'est pas du _gros_ spoiler, hein.

* * *

**Le Règne de la Terreur**

* * *

Le lycée Deimon possédait une solide réputation. Enfin, peut-être pas aussi solide et renommée que celle du lycée Ôjo ; mais une solide réputation quand même. Après tout, le lycée Ôjo c'était un cas particulier – abriter des élèves susceptibles d'accéder au trône de leur royaume après leurs trois années de lycée n'était pas compris dans le budget du lycée Deimon.

Le lycée Deimon possédait donc une solide réputation.

La grosse différence avec le lycée Ôjo, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'une réputation, certes solide, mais pas forcément _bonne_.

Abriter un élève tel que monsieur H. n'était pas compris dans le budget du lycée Ôjo.

Les élèves qui y étaient entrés en même temps que monsieur H. n'étaient malheureusement pas pourvus du don de prescience ; ils ne pouvaient donc présager ce qu'ils étaient, pour la plupart d'entre eux, destinés à vivre durant leur période lycéenne. Et puis, pour dire la vérité, les élèves qui devaient suivre n'étaient pas forcément non plus au courant, parce qu'une réputation, ce n'est qu'une réputation, hein, et il courait des bruits comme quoi elle ne serait absolument pas fondée.

Monsieur H. veillait bien à ce que ces bruits courent. Un nouvel élève est toujours susceptible d'adhérer à un club.

Et lorsque les nouveaux élèves étaient entrés au lycée, et qu'ils avaient pu constater à quel point la réputation n'était pas fondée et à quel point il fallait bien répandre la vérité partout dans le quartier parce que la vérité est faite pour être répandue et qu'une photo compromettante c'est très désagréable, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Leur subconscient leur disait que ça ne plairait pas beaucoup à monsieur H. et qu'il fallait être gentil avec monsieur H.

Les bruits couraient donc tout aussi vite que la réputation douteuse du lycée. Les élèves faisaient bien comprendre à qui voulait l'entendre que, non, tout ça c'était faux, ils ne vivaient absolument pas dans la crainte constante d'être exterminés par monsieur H., ils ne subissaient aucun joug, aucune pression de la part de monsieur H., pas plus qu'il n'y avait de trafic d'armes au lycée, auquel monsieur H. n'avait d'ailleurs aucune part, et en fait monsieur H. n'existait même pas, et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui leur avait ordonné de dire ça, et si jamais vous entendez parler d'un truc à propos des douches des filles, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, d'accord ?

De tels démentis auraient peut-être éveillé les soupçons de n'importe quelle gendarmerie de quartier, mais les policiers d'ici connaissaient monsieur H. et étaient donc parfaitement d'accord pour reconnaître qu'il n'existait pas.

(Une autre rumeur qui s'était répandue dans la ville comme une traînée de poudre, c'était à quel point le football américain était un sport formidable et à quel point il était formidable d'y jouer au lycée Deimon.)

Non, monsieur H. n'existait pas, et il n'était absolument pas la source de cette terreur absolue qui ne régnait pas dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Pas plus que n'était effrayant le cahier noir que monsieur H. tenait à la main en cet instant précis, et sur la couverture duquel s'étalait en grandes lettres anguleuses : CARNET DE MENACES.

Hiruma gratifia le pauvre jeune homme grelottant d'un sourire qui contenait plus de dents que les mâchoires réunies d'une dizaine de requins blancs.

— Dooonc, nous disions, susurra t-il en faisant lentement tourner les pages du terrible carnet, il y un mois, dans la voiture du proviseur...

— _Je vais le faire !_ (La voix du jeune homme était un râle semblable à celui d'une agonie douloureuse.) D'accord... Je vais le faire !

Il partit en courant gauchement, sous le regard satisfait d'Hiruma et celui, à la fois triste et compatissant, de Mamori. Cela faisait un moment que la jeune fille avait pris l'habitude d'assister à ce genre de scène – et encore plus longtemps qu'elle avait compris à quel point il était inutile de vouloir s'insurger contre Hiruma. C'était comme essayer de lutter contre un tsunami ; elle n'avait même plus envie de savoir ce qu'il imposait à ses victimes.

Mais parfois, tout de même, elle se demandait si, un jour, elle aurait le courage de subtiliser le carnet dans la poche d'Hiruma pour le balancer dans le feu (elle était certaine que même elle et Sena y figuraient). Mais c'était une idée qu'elle abandonnait très vite.

Si les termes "subtiliser", "carnet" et "poche" sont associables dans une même phrase, c'est à la seule condition de ne pas ajouter "Hiruma" après "poche" et "carnet".

oxoxoxo

Il y a beaucoup de choses qui n'existent pas.

Les voyages dans le temps, les différentes dimensions temporelles, les relations que certains esprits tordus établissent entre elles et autres brèches inter-dimensionnelles, les mondes parallèles, etc... Tout cela n'existe pas.

Monsieur H. non plus, n'existe pas, selon certaines personnes.

Jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, le monde des shinigamis n'exista pas pour Light Yagami. Et puis les choses devinrent plus compliquées. Pour le reste du monde, surtout.

Ryuk se disait parfois que le monde des humains était décidément ce qu'il y avait de plus complexe et de plus amusant à étudier – du grand spectacle, vraiment – ; et surtout ce qu'il y avait de plus malchanceux.

Il n'avait pas fait _exprès_ de laisser tomber le death note à cet endroit-là. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il l'avait laissé tomber comme ça, n'importe où, au hasard.

Et, sur les milliards de kilomètres que représente l'ensemble de la planète Terre, il avait fallu que ça tombe au Japon – dans le lycée de Light Yagami – et que parmi les quelques trois cent élèves que comptait ce lycée, ce soit Light Yagami qui le ramasse.

Non, Ryuk ne l'avait pas fait _exprès_. De toute façon il ne connaissait pas Light à l'époque.

Le shinigami songeait, parfois, – souvent –, en voyant la lueur de joie morbide et malsaine danser dans le regard habituellement impassible de Light, penché sur son carnet et tuant ses semblables à coups de stylo-bille, que c'était vraiment, mais vraiment, du manque de bol.

Pauvre, pauvre humanité, songeait parfois – souvent – Ryuk, avant de laisser échapper un ricanement ravi et de mordre avidement dans une belle pomme rouge.

... Le problème avec tous ces mondes parallèles qui n'existent pas, et surtout avec le croisement entre le monde des humains et celui des shinigamis (qui n'existe pas, sauf – et c'est bien embêtant – pour Light Yagami), c'est qu'il existe des shinigamis tels que Ryuk.

Des shinigamis qui s'ennuient dans leur monde et qui ont envie d'aller s'amuser ailleurs.

Ailleurs, ça veut dire dans le monde des humains.

Ce qui est bien embêtant.

Ce qui est encore plus embêtant, c'est qu'ils se mettent en tête – enfin, que Ryuk se met en tête – que c'est beaucoup plus drôle d'y aller après avoir fauché un autre death note – ces élégants cahiers noirs sur lesquels il est possible de tuer un humain en se contentant d'y écrire son nom et de connaître son visage – et de l'y avoir fait tomber. (Ryuk n'avait pas prévu que ce serait Light qui le ramasserait, mais il est ravi du résultat.)

Mais ce qui est encore – encore ! – plus embêtant, c'est que le shinigami dont Ryuk a chapardé le carnet aimerait bien le récupérer, son carnet.

Seulement, là, ce n'est plus pour les mêmes personnes, que c'est embêtant.

Dans le monde grisâtre des shinigamis, Shido fixait d'une figure déconfite le carnet qu'il venait de récupérer.

Ce n'était pas le sien, et ça l'attristait énormément. Il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour le retrouver – il était même allé jusqu'à descendre dans le monde des humains ! Et il avait cherché partout – plus à la recherche de Ryuk que de son carnet, d'accord, mais lorsqu'il avait vu ce cahier noir dépasser d'une poche de manteau, il avait été frappé par son aura meurtrière, et il s'était dit : "ça, c'est un death note !"

Loupé.

Il allait devoir y retourner – l'envie d'avoir son death note entre les mains devenait de plus en plus pressante. (Un shinigami qui n'écrit plus de noms dans son carnet finit, au bout d'un certain temps, par disparaître, ce qui est bien embêtant, ma foi. Pour le shinigami.)

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait y retourner – il y retourna.

Ryuk faillit faire une crise cardiaque (celle-ci sans aucun rapport avec Light, ses pulsions et son carnet) en le voyant venir au loin, par la fenêtre.

Le courage et Ryuk sont deux notions assez lointaines. Après tout, Ryuk vivait pour le moment dans un monde où personne ne pouvait ni le voir ni le toucher excepté Light, et puis un dieu de la mort a quand même peu de choses à craindre, que ce soit des humains ou de ses semblables. Et il faut bien avoir peur de quelque chose pour faire preuve de courage.

Ryuk n'avait pas peur de Shido (Shido était un shinigami du genre timoré), mais il n'avait aucune envie de se payer des jérémiades à n'en plus finir – ça l'emmerderait tellement qu'il risquait de lui rendre son death note. Et il connaissait quelqu'un pour qui ce serait drôlement embêtant.

Ryuk mit donc discrètement les voiles, allant attendre ailleurs que Shido ait fini sa petite visite.

Il ne se posa pas la question de savoir si le death note était en sécurité ou pas.

oxoxoxo

Light avait passé une bonne journée.

Depuis quelques temps, il ne passait _que_ des bonnes journées – la perspective de commettre un petit génocide bien tranquille chez soi le soir est tellement réjouissante qu'elle en éclaire les journées pluvieuses.

Même s'il n'était, évidemment, _pas_ quelqu'un de sadique. Il ne prenait _pas_ de plaisir à ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour le bien de l'humanité, voyons. Il n'allait pas se mettre à massacrer d'un coup tout plein de pauvres innocents, quand même !

A part ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, mais bon, ça c'était évident, hein, il n'avait pas le choix, rien de plus normal. (Ah, aussi ce prof qui n'arrêtait pas de le mater à la sortie des cours, mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, et le but de Light était d'assainir l'humanité – et puis tout le monde savait que ce pervers conduisait une vieille voiture pourrie, l'accident n'avait surpris personne.)

Light avait donc passé une bonne journée, la tête pleine de stylos et de journaux télévisés, pressé de rentrer à la maison pour retrouver son cher death note.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'assit avec un soupir d'aise à son bureau, sortit le death note de sa cachette, l'ouvrit, saisit un stylo, s'apprêta dramatiquement à écrire les noms des criminels qui n'étaient pas passés à la casserole la veille (parce qu'à trois heures du matin il était quand même un peu fatigué), et pila net.

Il n'y avait pas que des noms d'écrits sur le carnet qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il y avait des noms, certes, mais ils n'occupaient que le haut de la page, et étaient suivis d'une longue flopée d'informations juteuses assaisonnées de photos qui n'avaient rien, mais rien d'artistique, et qui semblaient faire de leur mieux pour remettre en cause l'existence même d'une notion telle que la vie privée.

Ce n'était pas ce que Light avait l'habitude d'écrire sur son death note.

Et puis, ce n'était pas son écriture.

Et Light n'avait pas besoin de tous ces petits marque-pages pour se rappeler qui il avait tué la veille.

— Ryuk.

Le shinigami, penché au-dessus de son épaule, déglutit et sursauta en même temps. Light se tourna vers lui, le visage déformé par une mauvaise humeur des plus massacrantes.

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

— Ben...

Le lycéen ferma le carnet d'un mouvement violent.

— Carnet de Menaces, gronda t-il en le tapotant d'un doigt nerveux. Ryuk. C'est une plaisanterie ? _Où est le death note ?_

— Beeen...

— _Ryuk !_

— Beeeeeen... !

oxoxoxo

Dans une autre ville, bien loin de là, un bruit assourdissant résonna aux alentours du lycée Deimon. Un autre bruit, crissant, qui aurait rappelé une vieille roue de bicyclette rouillée en train de sangloter si les vieilles roues de bicyclette rouillées étaient capables de sangloter, résonna dans les hauteurs, et une ombre fugitive ne tarda pas à s'évanouir dans les nuages.

Hiruma, un bazooka fumant sur le dos, fixait le ciel d'un regard mécontent. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain d'avoir tué sa cible.

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se pencha pour ramasser l'élégant cahier noir que l'ombre avait fait tomber près de lui lorsqu'il avait tiré.

... Si Shido avait été assez lucide pour se demander comment un _humain_ avait réussi, non seulement à le voir mais à le _toucher_ et à le _blesser _avec des balles _humaines_, il n'aurait pas trouvé de réponse convenable. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'Hiruma possédait un point commun avec les Shinigamis, qui était de traîner dans son sillage une telle dose de mort et de souffrances que certaines personnes n'avaient pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour lui échapper que celle de l'effacer de leur esprit – sans aucune efficacité, par ailleurs.

Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement qu'il s'agissait d'Hiruma et que Shido avait volé le carnet d'Hiruma.

Hiruma avait la fâcheuse manie de vouloir récupérer ses biens, quel que soit le moyen employé. Parfois aussi les biens des autres.

Il rangea le carnet dans une poche, et, après avoir mystérieusement fait disparaître le bazooka, s'éloigna en sifflotant.

oxoxoxo

— T'avais dit que tu le faisais, nan ?

Le jeune homme grelottant redoubla de grelottements et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules comme s'il espérait pouvoir habilement la dissimuler au fond de sa cage thoracique.

— O... Oui, mais... J'ai eu... des ennuis, balbutia t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Hiruma, affalé contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bottes sur la table, le perça d'un regard méchant qui fit frissonner jusqu'à la dernière personne présente dans la pièce – Mamori n'était pas là, et les autres membres des Devil Bats étaient bien conscients qu'ils ne s'habitueraient jamais à certaines facettes de la personnalité d'Hiruma.

Voire à aucune.

Hiruma soupira avec compassion, ce qui fit s'épaissir l'atmosphère de mort régnant sur le local – il n'y a rien de plus effrayant qu'un Hiruma soupirant avec compassion.

Si : un Hiruma sortant son Carnet de Menaces.

Sans quitter sa victime des yeux, le lycéen feuilleta le cahier, un sourire carnassier reliant ses deux oreilles. La pauvre victime déglutit d'une manière affreusement audible et constata avec désespoir qu'elle n'avait même pas réussi à faire en sorte que ses oreilles ne dépassent pas de ses épaules.

— Voyons voiiir, murmura Hiruma en posant enfin le regard sur son cher carnet, ton petit nom, c'est...

Le jeune homme hoqueta, ferma les yeux et pressa fortement ses mains contre ses oreilles.

Ce qui fut inutile. Hiruma ne termina pas sa phrase.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce.

Au bout d'une minute lente de terreur, le lycéen rouvrit les yeux et put lui aussi constater l'expression de mauvaise surprise avec laquelle Hiruma fixait son carnet de menaces, les sourcils froncés, la bouche entrouverte, visiblement prêt à sortir un flingue.

Ses camarades prirent garde de ne pas bouger d'un cheveu.

La scène, figée, dura dix secondes de plus. Puis, Hiruma reprit ses esprits, plissa les yeux avec mauvaise humeur, ferma le cahier et en dévisagea la couverture.

— Death Note, lut-il à haute voix.

Il l'ouvrit à la première page.

— "How to read". C'est en anglais... La personne dont le nom est écrit dans ce cahier meurt... blablabla... le visage en tête… blabla… délai de 40 secondes pour écrire la cause de la mort... Sinon crise cardiaque... blablabla... et blablabla. Des conneries, marmonna t-il en fermant le cahier d'un mouvement brusque, contrarié.

Il ne prêta pas attention à la pâleur subite qui, à l'écoute de ses paroles, s'était répandu sur les visages de ses compagnons.

Après un bref instant de réflexion, il renoua avec son premier sujet de préoccupation – la victime. Il l'envisagea, et, alors que la victime commençait elle aussi à renouer avec son premier sujet de préoccupation – vais-je survivre ? –, un graaand sourire vint occuper la majeure partie de la figure du tyran pour la énième fois de la journée.

— Des conneries... ou pas, susurra t-il en rouvrant le cahier, en sortant un stylo et en commençant gaiement à tracer les caractères du nom de sa cible.

La pauvre victime eut un instant de blanc, avant de pousser un cri étranglé et de se jeter sur Hiruma pour l'empêcher de continuer – le bourreau ricana en reculant sa chaise et en éloignant son adversaire d'une botte agile.

— Je vais le faire ! Je vais les convaincre ! D'accord ! je vais y arriver ! Je vous en supplie ! hurla le peut-être futur supplicié. Pitié !

Hiruma hocha la tête, satisfait, et ferma le cahier.

— Et ben voilà, quand tu veux... J'ai écrit que le prénom, fuckin' crétin, ajouta t-il en ricanant devant l'expression anxieuse de son camarade lycéen.

... Après avoir observé, spectateurs silencieux et pétris de peur, le pauvre être s'enfuir de toute la vitesse de ses jambes – qui, bizarrement, égalait presque en cet instant celle d'Eyeshield21 –, Sena et Monta échangèrent un regard hésitant.

— Bah... Ce truc, là, dessnote, c'est des conneries, c'est évident, fit remarquer Monta d'une voix tellement basse que seul Sena put l'entendre en se penchant bien vers lui (Hiruma était à l'autre bout du local en train de fouiller dans un quelconque amas métallique – qui devait se révéler être un gros tas de fusils mitrailleurs –, mais on ne sait jamais).

Sena ne répondit pas, et fixa le cahier noir qui sortait, bien en évidence, de la poche de jean arrière d'Hiruma.

Un carnet qui permet de tuer une personne d'une façon aussi simpliste semble être vraiment quelque chose d'aberrant, d'irréaliste, d'irrationnel. Ça ne peut pas _réellement _exister.

... Le problème avec Hiruma, c'était que sa seule personne _était _quelque chose d'aberrant, d'irréaliste, d'irrationnel, et qui ne pouvait à première vue pas réellement exister. Un lycéen qui entrepose des armes dans son établissement scolaire et qui tient sous sa coupe à peu près toute la ville (et sans aucun doute la campagne aux alentours, Sena n'était pas allé vérifier,) ça n'existe pas. Normalement.

Les deux jeunes gens frissonnèrent simultanément et prièrent avec ferveur pour que le carnet ne soit pas aberrant, irréaliste et irrationnel au même rang qu'Hiruma.

Ils sentaient qu'ils risquaient, le cas contraire, d'avoir encore plus de problèmes qu'avant.

Et peut-être pas qu'eux.

* * *

--- **fin** ---

* * *

Question : Comment Shido a t-il réussi à chourrer le carnet de Light si habilement planqué dans le double-fond de son tiroir ?

... Mh, il y a tant de questions sans réponses, dans ce monde... ¬.¬


End file.
